The present invention relates to a drive system for vehicle closure members, and more particularly to a drive system which eliminates duplication of drive motor components located within a vehicle door.
A vehicle door includes a multiple of components such as hinge assemblies, control switches, door latch modules, and window guide assemblies which direct movement of a window pane into and out of the door. Further, the latch module and the window-raising mechanism each require a drive system typically having an electric motor and drive linkage for operation. All of these components are typically contained within a rather small area between an outer and inner panel of the vehicle door. The multiple of components and the operation thereof, may create installation and arrangement difficulties within the door.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the number of components located within the vehicle door to provide cost, weight and space savings.
The drive system for a vehicle closure according to the present invention includes a selector assembly to selectively operate a multiple of drive assemblies within the vehicle closure member. Preferably, the selector assembly selectively operates both a window drive assembly and a lock module drive assembly.
One embodiment includes a single drive motor having an output which drives a first gear train and a second gear train. The first gear train drives the lock module drive assembly between a locked and an unlocked condition. A second gear train drives the window drive assembly to open and close a window. It should be understood that although a gear train is provided in the disclosed embodiment, other systems for operating a lock module drive assembly and a window drive assembly such as linkages, cables, and electrical systems will benefit from the present invention.
The selector assembly preferably includes a slidable shaft attached to first and second inputs. The shaft is mounted to slide in response to an actuator such as solenoid. When the first input is engaged with the output, a drive motor operates to lock and unlock the lock module drive assembly. When the second input is engaged with the output, the drive motor operates the window drive assembly to drive the window.
The present invention therefore provides a drive system for vehicle closure members that reduces the number of components, such as drive motors to provide cost, weight and space savings.